U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,506 discloses mercaptocycloalkyl-carbonyl and mercaptoarylcarbonyl dipeptide compounds having angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity and enkephalinase inhibition activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,079 discloses carboxy and substituted carboxy alkanoyl and cycloalkanoyl peptides compounds having angiotension converting enzyme inhibition activity.